


Trochę cięższe od światła

by Haszyszymora



Category: Supernatural
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samtiel. Głupiutki. Napisany z czystej przekory wobec wszechobecnych destieli. ;)<br/>Jeśli idzie o fizjologię aniołów, bazuję li tylko na 4 sezonie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trochę cięższe od światła

Od czasu, gdy poznał Castiela, Sam zdążył nanieść kilka poprawek na swoje wyobrażenia o aniołach. Poprawka pierwsza: anioły wcale nie różnią się tak bardzo od ludzi (nie tylko dlatego, że mają zwyczaj pomykać w ich ciałach). Poprawka druga: zazwyczaj miewają ludzkość gdzieś i jest to ta szczęśliwsza dla ludzkości wersja. Poprawka trzecia: właściwie straszne z nich dupki. Oraz trepy.  
A to wszystko, kurczę, nie zmieniało faktu, że dosłownie zachłysnął się z wrażenia, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Castielowe skrzydła. To znaczy cień. Na dosyć niekorzystnym tle – ścianie motelu, takiej w panterkę, jeszcze przy burdelowo przyćmionym świetle – ale i tak: anielskie skrzydła. Wielkie na pół pokoju (i to przy złożeniu!). Postrzępione. Z wyraźnie zarysowanymi lotkami. O rany.  
– Są niematerialne? – zapytał, świadom faktu, że brzmi jak podekscytowany nastolatek. – To znaczy zastanawiam się, jak rzucają cień, skoro nie odbijają światła…  
Dean, rozwalony na łóżku i zapatrzony w Cycate Azjatki, na chwilę uniósł wzrok ku sufitowi.  
– Sammy – westchnął – ty na serio jeszcze masz problem z tym, że coś łamie prawa fizyki?  
– One są światłem – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Tak jak ja jestem światłem. Ale w tej chwili noszę je w naczyniu.  
– Znaczy, pod skórą Jimmy’ego?  
– W cieniu.  
– Cień jest naczyniem dla światła? – pomyślał na głos Sam.  
Brzmiało zawile i biblijnie. Czyli jak coś, co warto przestudiować i przekopać, tak dla wyłapania mniej zawiłego, praktycznego zastosowania.  
– Więc twoje skrzydła w tym momencie są materialne? – drążył dalej, ignorując cierpiętnicze wzdychania Deana.  
Castiel popatrzył na niego zupełnie bez wyrazu.  
– Zawsze są? – spróbował tonem człowieka zastanawiającego się, co robi źle.  
– Materialne… bardziej – zaplątał się Sam. – No wiesz, mają ciężar, fakturę…  
– A – zrozumiał anioł. – Tak. Odstają, kiedy chodzę w tym ciele. To znaczy… czuję, że je mam. Jak porządne światło na plecach.  
– Ciepłe?  
Kolejne absolutnie puste spojrzenie.  
– Jak porządne światło – powtórzył Castiel, powoli i wyraźnie. – No, może trochę cięższe.  
– Czujesz ciężar światła?  
– A ty nie?  
Tutaj dłuższa chwila upłynęła im na wspólnym składaniu opisu (oraz ignorowaniu Deana, robiącego coraz durniejsze i bardziej znudzone miny do swoich cycatych panienek). Ponieważ każdy dysponował zmysłami, których nie miał ten drugi (albo miał w szczątkowej postaci), przypominało to nawet nie pogawędkę ślepego z głuchym o kolorach, a ślepego z głuchym o synestezji, i to w literaturze. W każdym razie: anielskie skrzydła są paramaterialne, normalnie utkane z czystego światła, w naczyniu: trochę cięższe. Różnica jak, powiedzmy, między gwiazdą oglądaną z bliska a słońcem widzianym z ziemi. Tyle o ciężarze. A jeśli chodzi o fakturę…  
Dean z plaskiem zamknął Cycate Azjatki.  
– Sam chciałby cię pomacać – oznajmił, wstając. – Ja idę po jakąś przegryzkę, więc się nie krępujcie i…  
– Zamknij się – rzucił Sam. I dodał wyjaśniająco, kiedy zostali z Castielem sami: – Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, czy da się…  
Pióra na ścianie zafalowały, kiedy anioł odwrócił się do niego plecami.  
– Proszę.  
Sama zatkało. I zażenowało. I przyspieszyło mu tętno. I w ogóle wiedział, że to już nie ma nic wspólnego z naukową, zawodową, religijną czy jakąkolwiek inną rozsądną ciekawością.  
– E… naprawdę mogę?  
Czytaj: wszedł w tryb nastolatka proszącego o autograf. Ale naprawdę nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

*

Pierwsza próba: wyciągnięcie ręki, ostrożne jak przy głaskaniu płochliwego zwierzątka. Żadnego wrażenia miękkości, jedwabistości, ciepła, zimna, czegokolwiek. Nic nie poczuł, Cas najwyraźniej też nie. Albo może po prostu nie trafiłem, uznał Sam, kontrolnie popatrując na ścianę.  
Druga próba: jak wyżej. Ale tym razem powinien trafić, sprawdzał co chwilę. Trzecia próba: nic. Przeciągnięcie ręką wzdłuż całej (domniemanej) długości skrzydeł: nadal zero. Klaśnięcie w powietrzu: absolutny brak efektu.  
– Tam mam właściwie same pióra – myślał na głos Castiel. – Może spróbuj bardziej u nasady?  
– Mam cię klepać po plecach?  
– Przecież cały czas to robisz, prawda?  
Nieprawda. Co innego dotykać nie-całkiem-materialnego skrzydła, co innego opukiwać czyjeś namacalne plecy. Pierwsze byłoby niezwykłe, drugie tylko dziwne. W ogóle Sam mógłby dać spokój, w końcu stawało się jasne, że nie ma szans dotknąć…  
– No, to gdzie one ci wyrastają?  
Wzdłuż łopatek. No dobra, więc trzeba było podejść, pomajtać palcami w powietrzu na wysokości Castielowych pleców. Dotknąć przez płaszcz, marynarkę i koszulę. Przez marynarkę i koszulę. Przez koszulę.  
Cas naprawdę przejął się misją pokazywania śmiertelnikom skrzydeł.  
– Bo przecież to irytujące: nie rozumieć – wyjaśnił, rozsupłując krawat.  
Bilans: twarde wystające łopatki, wyczuwalny kręgosłup, Castiel chyba niespecjalne się przejmował żywieniem swojego ciała (zapamiętać: anioły nie troszczą się o swoje naczynia). Umiarkowanie ciepła skóra; w pierwszej chwili wydała się Samowi dziwnie goła, w drugiej zrozumiał, że po prostu nie widzi żadnych blizn (zapamiętać: nie troszczą się, bo najwyraźniej nie muszą). Ani śladu skrzydeł, pomijając, oczywiście, półtorametrowy pierzasty deseń na ścianie.  
W tym momencie Cas uznał (głos zawibrował nieznacznie pod palcami), że Sam za bardzo skupia się na patrzeniu, za mało na dotyku. A Sam, ciągle z rękami na jego plecach (rozważyć: takie chude łopatki to prawie jak zalążki skrzydeł), się głupio zgodził.

*

Zapamiętać: kiedy wyciągniesz rękę w absolutnej ciemności i naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę się przy tym skupisz, wtedy możesz wyczuć… no, nie ciepło, ale sugestię ciepła. Jakby słaby promień słońca padł ci na palce. Anielskie pióra, trochę cięższe od światła.  
Castiel zadrżał, wydał jakiś niezidentyfikowany odgłos.  
Uwaga na marginesie: nasada skrzydeł to miejsce, w którym anioły najwyraźniej mają łaskotki.

*

Kiedy światła w barze znienacka zgasły, Dean zareagował instynktownie: zerwał się i pognał prosto do motelu, gdzieś po drodze wyciągając spluwę. A także próbując nie zabić się na ciemnej uliczce, ponieważ korki, kurwa, najwyraźniej wybiły w całym kwartale. Czyli coś dużego. Cholernie dużego.  
Od początku wiedział, że te skrzydlate rozkminy nie mogą skończyć się dobrze.  
– Sammy!? – ryknął, wyważając drzwi kopniakiem.  
I w tym momencie stała się światłość. A w tej światłości półnagi Cas, siedzący z kamienną miną na łóżku. Oraz Sam. Też na łóżku. Ubrany, ale za to z oczami przewiązanymi czymś podejrzanie podobnym do niebieskiego krawata. Zastygły w pół masażu, tak na oko. Nieważne. Skoro żaden z nich umierał, Dean nie chciał nic więcej wiedzieć.  
Zamrugał parę razy, przywołał na twarz swoją najbardziej luzacką i pełną zrozumienia minę.  
– Chyba zapomniałem wziąć colę – oznajmił światu jako takiemu, wykonując zgrabny w tył zwrot. – Ale pamiętasz, że anioły tam nic nie mają?  
– To jest naczynie! – dobiegło go już zza zamkniętych drzwi. Równocześnie z gromkim „Palant!”


End file.
